I Need Your Love
by OhSnapItzBecky
Summary: A collection of fluffy 11/Clara oneshots with lots of kissing and the odd souffle.
1. The Perfect Pair

**A/N: This is my first Whouffle fanfic and it will be a collection of fluffy oneshots with quite a lot of kissing (which is why the rating's T) but nothing too mature. This chapter is**** basically just a little drabble of some of Clara's thoughts about the Doctor and also their first kiss.** I hope you like it and it would be great if you could review. (Disclaimer - Everything Doctor Who is owned by the BBC.)

* * *

She tried that trick often. Sometimes twice a day. But it hadn't prevented her falling just a little too hard for a man she hardly knew.

But the way he looked at her, it was like he'd known her for an eternity, yet was just discovering her secrets. She was just as fascinated with him - he was always, completely himself, though there were secrets lingering around him that she suspected were rarely told, never divulged.

She didn't know where he was going but she knew that wherever it was, she wanted to be there with him. She'd awoken a spirit in him, a curiosity, that hadn't been present for a long time. They fit together - a perfect pair, always complementing one another.

After a while, she knew it was in his nature to make numerous gestures of affection. He stroked her face briefly, kissed her forehead, held her hand. She tried not to think about how her heart raced every time he was near her. She didn't want to get hurt again, like all the many times before. But thinking about him seemed to be an involuntary action before long.

Trying to convince herself she didn't feel anything towards him had failed. Her will it seemed had been taking by him unknowingly, a long time ago. There was no going back because she'd always fallen in love just that little bit too hard.

So when they returned to the Tardis one day, after another adventure on a another distant planet, and his eyes fell on hers and his gaze softened, she made up her mind to let him know how she felt. She followed him into the console room and said his name quietly. He didn't turn around as he was too busy flicking levers and pushing buttons.

'Yes, Clara?' He called over his shoulder.

'I just wanted to...' She trailed off, unable to put the tangle of thoughts in her head into a sentence.

'To what?' The Doctor replied, turning around this time to focus his eyes on her.

She knew she wouldn't be able to get a coherent thought out when she felt like she did so she settled on showing him her feelings instead. She walked slowly over to where he was leaning against the main console and placed her hands gently on his shoulders. She leaned into him and cut off his mumbled 'Clara, what are you doing?' by pressing her lips against his. It was just like she'd imagined it would be - warm, lingering and soft even if he'd yet to reciprocate. Her eyes drifted closed as her lips parted and she sighed quietly. She felt brushing movements against her back as the Doctor continued to remain thoroughly flustered from her advance. She felt his hands on her shoulders, trying to push her away but she refused to let go and instead locked her arms around his neck, tangling her fingers in the ends of his hair. Her nails teased the soft skin there. This action elicited a response from him and she felt his lips move with hers hesitantly and his hands settled on her waist. She pressed herself closer to him and in response he deepened the kiss. They stood there for what seemed like hours, just revelling in each other's embrace until they both had to break away to breathe. Clara laid her head on his chest and he wrapped his arms back round her and pressed a kiss to her hair.

'I'm sorry.' She whispered. 'I shouldn't have done that. I just wanted you to know how I feel about you.' She held her breath waiting for his response.

He pulled back so he could look into her eyes and replied, 'I feel the same.'


	2. Distractions

**A/N: Wow! I really didn't expect the response I got for the first chapter. Thank you so much to everyone who faved or followed. Here's a slightly longer chapter where the Doctor helps Clara get dressed for a party and they both get a bit distracted. I would love some prompts for chapters for this story but they have to be K-T. (Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.)**

* * *

'So are you going to tell me where we're going?'

'New York, 1899. We've been invited to a party!' The Doctor exclaimed whilst rapidly flicking switches on the console.

'Do I look like I'm dressed for a party?' She said looking down at the shorts and t-shirt she'd put on after her shower. Her hair was still dripping down her back.

'Well no, I guess not.' He replied. 'But I'm sure you'll find something suitable to wear in the wardrobe.'

She turned to walk away up the stairs out of the room before whirling back round to face him. 'Why don't you come with me? You can help me choose something.' She said and gave him a flirty smile. He blushed and looked away before bounding past her and up the stairs. She followed, calling 'show me the way, chinboy' with a laugh.

* * *

When they'd finally reached the wardrobe room (after more than a few wrong turns while the Doctor complained about how the Tardis always seemed to rearrange everything), Clara looked around in awe. It contained all manner of clothes, shoes and accessories from every era imaginable.

'How are we ever going to find what we're looking for in here?'

'It's all organised by year, then by location...' He paused, thinking. 'So 1899, America should be up there.' He pointed to furthest corner of the room on the top floor.

She led the way this time and reached the spiral staircase before him. By the time they had reached the top they were both panting slightly. A sign at the end of the nearest rail told them they'd reached the right clothes and Clara immediately went over and began examining the lavish gowns. While she did this the Doctor picked out a black suit and bow tie and a black top hat.

'Doctor!' She called as she held up two gowns for his inspection. 'Which one do you like better?'

One of the dresses was a rich, dark red which brought out the colour in her cheeks. The other was a light, powder blue which contrasted well with her dark hair.

The Doctor swallowed hard as he remembered the version of Clara that had been a governess in Victorian London. She'd worn a red dress the first time he'd met her. He heard Clara clear her throat as she stood there gazing at him curiously, still waiting for an answer.

While Clara waited, she noted the sad, mournful look in his eyes and wondered what he was remembering that could possibly affect him like that.

'Um, the blue one.' He mumbled eventually, still caught up in his thoughts.

'So are we both getting changed here?' She raised one eyebrow suggestively.

'What? Uh, no!' He spluttered, his cheeks turning red as he finally focused on what she was saying. 'I'll go downstairs, call me when you're ready.'

* * *

When he'd been changed and waiting for Clara for at least ten minutes, he decided to check on her. 'Clara!' He called up the stairs. 'Are you okay?'

He heard a faint, muffled reply of 'I think I'm going to need some help.'

At the top of the stairs he found Clara in a petticoat, struggling to pull a corset over her head. 'I just can't do it!' She moaned.

He walked over to where she was facing the wall and slowly pulled the corset down to her hips. Then, realising she would have trouble doing the ribbons by herself, he brushed her hair over her shoulder, letting his fingers trail over the back of her neck which was currently exposed. She shivered at his touch. He then took hold of the ribbons and gathered them up in his hands before giving them a gentle tug.

'More.' She insisted so he pulled them again. The corset was still lose on her tiny frame so he carried on pulling until he was sure that if he pulled the stings any tighter she wouldn't be able to breathe.

'Thanks.' She murmured and turned around to face him. He immediately looked away when he saw the effect the corset had had on her chest.

'I think I'll go now.' He turned to leave but stopped when he felt her hand encircle his wrist.

'Wait, I still need you to help with my dress.' He sighed and decided to help her but resolutely refused to look in her direction.

This worked okay until he had to put the dress over her head and he managed to one of her arms caught in it. 'Doctor! You can't keep ignoring me.' She said, thoroughly exasperated. 'I mean it's not like I'm naked!'

After he'd finally looked at her, she stepped forward until she was standing right in front of him, her arms still raised above her head. He managed to get her dress on quite easily that time. He met her gaze and was about to step back away from her but before he could, she leant forward and placed a hand on his cheek before drawing him down to her level. He was still just as flustered as the first time she'd kissed him but it took less time for him to respond. After a while he was pressed up against her as their arms wrapped around each other, desperate to get even closer than they already were. Clara concentrated on memorising the taste of his mouth, the feeling of his tongue as it brushed against her lips before joining hers. Her head tilted back, her eyes closed in pleasure as he moved his hands down from her waist and placed them on her hips. His lips broke away from hers and they both gasped for air. Then he began to kiss down her neck. Clara's eyes stayed closed and her mouth formed an 'o' as she just let herself relax and enjoy it

Finally they both had to pull away so they could finish getting ready but later when they walked out of the wardrobe towards the console room, he put an arm round her waist, keeping her close.

She still told herself not to fall in love with the madman in the box that had whisked her away from all that she'd ever known, but deep down she knew it was far too late. She'd fallen too hard and there was no going back now.


	3. Until You Find Me Again

**A/N: I know there's been a lot of Eleven regeneration fics since Matt announced he was leaving but I wrote this a while ago and since I hadn't posted a new chapter for a while, I decided to post this even though I'm not entirely happy with it. As always, thank you so much for the faves, follows and reviews and hopefully the next chapter will be up soon! (Disclaimer - I don't own Doctor Who.)**

* * *

She heard the sound. She saw the bullet fly through the still air towards her. She felt him knock her out of the way before she fell to the ground beside him. But she couldn't comprehend what had just happened.

So she just lay there. She couldn't bring herself to see what damage the bullet had inflicted on him. But she knew she couldn't remain where she was and do nothing. So bracing herself for the worst, she pushed herself up and crawled over to where he was. There was so much blood. It was pooling around him. Soaking through his shirt and staining his jacket. There was a small hole just below his left heart where it contained to flow steadily.

She couldn't think straight. The knowledge was threatening to suffocate her. It wasn't true, she couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. There was no way he could die, not now. There was still so much they had to see and do. So much more of the universe to explore. His head was back, eyes closed, as he took shallow breaths, his face in a grimace of pain. For a while all she could do was stare in horror, but she knew she had to act now or she'd lose him - her Doctor. So she put a hand on top of the wound and applied some pressure in an effort to stop the blood flow. He moaned as she did this, his eyelids fluttering open as he focused on her.

'There's nothing you can do Clara.' He gasped. 'The wound is too deep. If I don't regenerate I'll die. You have to take me back to the Tardis.'

Luckily they weren't far away from it but Clara had to endure the Doctor's constant sounds of pain as she helped him walk slowly across to the box and through the doors. He stopped near the console and Clara supported him as he sank to the floor.

Her vision blurred as the tears came. She made no attempt to stop them. The blood continued to flow with her tears as she curled up at the Doctor's side. She looked up when she felt his hand stroke her cheek, wiping the tears away.

'My impossible girl.' He murmured, still caressing her face.

'Please!' She begged. 'You can't go. What can I do? There must be something. Anything.' Her voice broke and the tears engulfed her, she could no longer breathe. It was too much. The thought of losing him hurt her more than all the times she'd died for him, put together.

'It'll be alright. I know I won't look like this again. I'll never be this version of myself again. But I'll still be me.'

'You won't! You'll never be the Doctor who whisked me away to see the stars in his snog box. The Doctor who thought bow ties were cool. The Doctor who I fell in love with.' She turned away from him.

'It doesn't matter Clara. You'll still be my impossible girl. The girl that saved me by sacrificing herself so many times and there's no way I could ever forget that. I could never forget you.'

When she looked back at him, his face though still twisted with pain but his eyes were soft as they gazed at her.

'I love you.' He told her. 'Never forget that, whoever I become.'

'I won't.' She smiled sadly, realising his time was almost up.

Sure enough, as he leant down to her to press a gentle kiss against her lips, she saw the golden tendrils of time energy begin to twist around his hands and face, basking them both in a warm, soft glow. She could taste the salt from her tears which were now streaming freely down her face.

'Clara.' He said softly afterwards when their foreheads were touching and she was clinging on to him tightly. 'You have to let go and move away now. If you don't the time energy will kill you.'

Her face bore a similar expression of pain to his. She couldn't bring herself to let go of him, but she knew she had to. She had to stay strong for him.

'Someone told me a while ago that you hated endings. I guess I'm just as bad.' She gave a small smile while the Doctor laughed quietly beside her but her eyes contained none of his humour. They kissed again briefly and he brushed the tears from her face before she stood up slowly and wearily made her way over to the other side of the console room, her body shaking as she tried to prevent any further tears. She wanted to stay strong for him.

His whole body was now glowing as the golden light intensified. She heard him shout something before a blinding flash of light appeared but she didn't register what it was until after the explosion began and his screams echoed around the room. 'Remember me.' He'd shouted. She would never ever allow herself to forget.


End file.
